


Fancy Meeting Me Here

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Captain Jack Harkness of the Innuendo Squad, Drabble, It's sex with someone you love, Jack Harkness/Jack Harkness - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 20:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Harkness runs into a tall, dark, and handsome fellow: himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fancy Meeting Me Here

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 328
> 
> Inspired by the slash fic OTP bracket at Loscon. One of the finalists was Captain Jack Harkness/everyone. ("Yeah, we know it's technically canon, but it's still awesome.")

The young Time Agent raced through the halls of the space station, desperate to reach the transport; if he missed it, he'd be stuck here for three days. He would have made it, if he hadn't run into a man with a familiar face.

"I forgot I came here," his older self (by about ten years, and _damn_ , he'd improved with age) said.

"Forgettable place," the younger man said. "Ridiculously boring."

His older self grinned. "I'd say that depends on the company. Since we've both missed our rides, why not get a room and see if anything interesting comes up?"


End file.
